My Love Моя любовь
by ItaSaku1
Summary: Continued from Rose218125 Caught in a Snowstorm, What is Rose to do when students are disappearing and getting murdered? What's more, the Queen has disappeared, no on can find her. Who can you trust in the academy and the Vampire world?
1. Роза

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns The Vampire Academy Series, not me.**

**This is a continuation of ****Rose218125's FanFiction called Caught in a snowstorm, read that first, the link is in my profile!**

* * *

><p>Моя любовь<p>

Chapter one: Роза

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I'm known as Rose, I'm seventeen years old, I have dark brown hair that's almost black, I am a Dhampir, one of the three genres of Vampires in my world. A Dhampir is half vampire half human, this is our makeup even if our parents are Moroi and Dhampir we are still considered half human half vampire, we have curves and muscles that help us we have speed and strength on our side which helps us protect our Moroi charges, we are their guardians. We can also pass by as humans, we are tan and we do not have fangs. We cannot have children with other Dhampirs, we don't know why.

Then there is the Moroi who are full blooded Vampires, they don't kill to feed but they do drink blood to survive. They drink blood from feeders-humans who willingly let them drink from them because they love to get high from the endorphins that were left behind- The Moroi are pale and slender, model like, they have fangs but know how to talk and smile in a way that if they were in the human world that it wouldn't be noticeable. The Moroi can also wield elemental magic.

Lastly there are the Strigoi, they are the dead vampires. They're evil; they kill to feed and are remorseless. In order to become a Strigoi you have to drain blood from a victim, whether it be a Moroi, Dhampir or Human, Strigoi are not born they are made. Strigoi lust after Moroi blood the most because it's stronger which makes them stronger and it tastes better, or so I'm told because I've never drank blood, the other way to become a Strigoi is being forced to become one, which is the Strigoi drinking from you and forcing you to drink from them, it is the most horrible act because nine times out of ten you have to kill someone you have once known, you mustn't hesitate because Strigoi are the most powerful Vampires this world has, though there are cons to being a Strigoi, they can't touch silver or go out in the sun. But the pros are they are super-fast and strong, they heal, which makes them a formidable foe to fight.

I have never fought a Strigoi but I have seen one, her name was Natalie Dashkov, she willingly turned Strigoi to get her father Victor out of the school holding cells, I was no match for her she nearly killed me, but Dimitri Belikov who was patrolling the school, found the drained body of a teacher and realized what happened, he saved me in the nick of time and staked Natalie, the school guardians had captured Victor once more after he fled once his daughter let him loose, he willingly went with them.

I was taken to the hospital once Dimitri admitted his feelings to me saying, 'If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you.' Referring to him and me being Lissa's guardians, she's my best friend her full name is Vasilisa Sabine Rhea Dragomir, I've known her since kindergarten.

Dimitri Belikov is my twenty-four year old 6'7" Russian mentor, who I had practically made out with twenty four hours ago in a hotel room, we were going to go see. Arthur Schoenberg-A Dhampir Guardian- for my qualifier, but there was a terrible snow storm that was too dangerous to keep driving in so we stayed at a hotel for the night but once our night at the hotel was over we left to go get my qualifier done, but once we got to Guardian Schoenberg's place we discovered that him and the Moroi family he had been protecting were massacred by the Strigoi, so here I am now laying on my bed in my dorm room at school just thinking about the kiss with my certain Russian, when there was a knock on my door interrupting me of my thoughts, I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt on, I walked to my door and opened it, seeing none other than the person of my thoughts.

"Comrade! To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting at such an ungodly time of hour?" Dimitri looked at me with a slight smile on his face, you could see the amusement dancing in his eyes, as always he took a little bit to answer.

"Only you would think that it is an ungodly time of the day, I have come to tell you that your morning practice has been canceled." Looking into my Russian's eyes, I stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door behind him I turned to look at him.

"Why? Am I such a bad ass student that you thought that I need a break." I questioned.

"No, I'm leaving for a few days, and anyone else who could train you in my place is unavailable, so you'll have a break." He said in his accented voice staring straight into my eyes.

"A few days? Who am I supposed to bug while you're gone, I mean it's not every day that the person who keeps you in line is going to be gone, I could cause trouble, and you won't even be here to stop me." I said watching Dimitri's face for a reaction, but he kept his guardian mask up.

"Rose, stay out of trouble, if not then I'll up your laps to thirty more than I already have you doing." I just rolled my eyes, and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head against his chest, he slowly replied to my hug but it was only for a couple of seconds, after all he had to leave soon and we weren't supposed to be doing this even if we were in my room where know body could see what we were doing.

"Be safe Dimitri. I love you," I said as he turned around to head to my door.

"I love you too." Was the last thing he said as he opened my door and left.

I stood where I was for a couple of minutes already missing Dimitri, I just sighed to myself and took my pants and shirt off and threw them somewhere in my room, I proceeded to jump on my bed and close my eyes as my head the pillow, I was asleep within seconds, my dreams were filled of my Russian god, I was awoken by loud knocking on my door. Who would disturb me like this, I was trying to sleep, and don't these people understand that I need to sleep. Angrily I got out of bed and walked to my door throwing it open.

"WHAT!" I said practically enraged, I looked up into the face of Lissa.

"Rose, were you sleeping again?" Lissa said making her way in my room and shutting the door behind her, I just ignored her question and walked back to my bed and flopped myself face first in a pillow.

"I'm tired Lissa, I hardly got any sleep because I was getting interrupted from my beauty sleep." I said sleepily.

"I understand the tiredness because I know Guardian Belikov came here to tell you he was leaving, but Rose you really need to pay attention to how you open the door, you are wearing nothing but your undergarments."

"Lissa is there a reason you came here? I know you didn't come here just to lecture me on how I answer my door." I felt a weight on my bed and looked up to see Lissa lying down beside me.

"Well I was wondering since you don't have any training to do until Guardian Belikov comes back if you would like to do something with it being a Saturday and all." Normally I would love to grasp any free chance I had to hang out with Lissa, but today I didn't feel like it.

"Lissa I'm tired, can you come back in three hours and ask me? Or if you want maybe an hour and a half?"

"I guess, but what am I to do while you're sleeping? I have absolutely nothing to do." I groaned mentally and then studied her, she had her long platinum blond hair tied in two pigtails one on each side of her head, and she was wearing plum colored eye shadow that made her jade green eyes pop out, her attire was a short silver dress with black and purple butterflies on it, she wore black flat boots, she looked absolutely stunning.

"You look nice Lissa, go walk in front of Fire boy, I'm pretty sure he'll hang out with you."

"Rose why do you have to be so mean to Christian?" She questioned in an exasperated tone.

"Because I can, have fun." Lissa left shortly after that and I went back to bed, I was having a nice beautiful dream when I was jolted awake by screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is up to y'alls standards, do you thank anything needs any improvement? What do you think so far?<strong>

**Please R&R!  
>~ItaSaku1<strong>


	2. Изуродованные студента

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns The Vampire Academy Series, not me.**

**This is a continuation of ****Rose218125's FanFiction called Caught in a snowstorm, read that first, the link is in my profile!**

* * *

><p>Моя любовь<p>

Chapter two: Изуродованные студента

Previously on Моя любовь:

"_You look nice Lissa, go walk in front of Fire boy, I'm pretty sure he'll hang out with you."_

_ "Rose why do you have to be so mean to Christian?" She questioned in an exasperated tone._

_ "Because I can, have fun." Lissa left shortly after that and I went back to bed, I was having a nice beautiful dream when I was jolted awake by screaming._

* * *

><p>I jumped out of my bed as fast as I could grabbed a dress from my floor and put it on as I grabbed my boots, I donned my boots as I ran out of my room, I followed the screaming down a couple of hallways that twist and turned every which way, when I finally got to the destination of where there was screaming I came to an abrupt stop for there before me on the ground was the mutilated body of a student, her clothes that were upon her body were ripped in places, she appeared to have been raped, but not only that her intestines were hanging out of her body, some of the digits on her hands were missing, she had been scalped, and what was even worse is that she was breathing, she's still alive. I looked around to see what everyone's reaction was, some were crying while others looked sad, but that didn't stop the screaming that was going on, I scanned the audience for Lissa but didn't see her, it's not like she would be here because her room was on the opposite side of the building. But what really got my attention was that not one of the guardians or faculty members were here. Looking at the dying student once more I ran away from the area to go to Lissa, from what I could tell with the bond was that she was in the church sitting in a pew with Christian talking to the priest. They were talking about sex before marriage because apparently she and Christian were caught in the middle of throes of passion. I laughed to myself; they would be the ones to get caught doing it in a church. I decided not to go to Lissa, I would just go find a guardian and tell them what is going on in the girl's dorm. I walked around and I was like the school was deserted, there were no guardians in sight at all.<p>

"What's going on?" I questioned out loud to myself. What I didn't expect was an answer back.

"The Queen is missing." Dimitri said; I turned around in shock to look at him.

"I thought you were gone, and what do you mean the Queen is missing?" I had asked Dimitri, coming to a stop as I did.

"All the guardians were called back to the school. It's not safe to be outside the wards when the queen is missing. It's also best to travel in groups, we don't know exactly nowhere the Queen went, only that she's missing and it was possibly a kidnapping if that is so then humans where involved." Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to wherever he was going. I obediently followed him. We traveled to the edge of the forest and went in about five feet. He stopped and turned to look at me his guardian mask slipping to one of worry.

"Dimitri what else is going on? There's more than what you're telling me." Dimitri looked like he wanted to tell me but also didn't want to tell me.

"Roza, I can't. Just do as I say, it's for safety reasons and precautions. Promise me." I noticed that he called me Roza; he only does that when he feels particularly affectionate. I looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of the man I loved. He looked so sad and usually he's never sad.

"I promise, comrade." I leaned up and kissed him. We got lost in the kiss for a couple of minutes before Dimitri pulled back.

"We better head back before someone comes looking." Dimitri gave me a peck on the forehead before he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"Dimitri, do you know where all the guardians are at that are usually stationed in the school?" I had asked remembering what happened before I came out on the grounds; the grounds that were deserted but now full of people. Dimitri and I let go of one another's hands simultaneously as we emerged out of the covering of the trees.

"In headmistress Kirova's office, but as there are students out then they're probably back where they're supposed to be, why?" I looked up into Dimitri's eyes pondering what to say, how to tell him of the body that I saw before I came out here about an hour ago.

"You'll find out what happened today, but Dimitri I don't think the school is the safest place." Gazing ahead I saw Sparky, I mean Christian and Lissa walking side by side. "I see Lissa and Christian; I better go, see you at practice. Bye." I ran off over to them.

"Ahhh... I see the screw-up fairy has visited us again." Christian said once I got there, I seriously wanted to punch him, but since he was a Moroi I couldn't and Dimitri was watching us, it wouldn't be the best idea to physically harm Christian in front of the love of your life/teacher. So I just talked back with a witty Rose Hathaway remark.

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying Sparky." Christian threw me a glare. Let me tell you a little something about Christian. He is a Moroi whose elemental magic is fire, hence why I call him sparky or anything fire related. His parents had willingly become Strigoi when he was a young child. They had planned on taking him with them and wait until he got older to turn him into a Strigoi, but rumor has it that his Aunt protected him until a fleet of guardians came and killed his parents. Many of the Moroi and Dhampir's stay away from Christian because they think that he'll become a Strigoi like his parents. The reasoning behind that was because he always where's black and keeps to himself. Christian has dark black hair and bright blue eyes that stand out; he's also madly in love with Lissa.

Now that you know about Christian now it's time to tell you about Lissa. As you already know her full name is Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir and she prefers to be called Lissa. Now what some of you might not know is that she's my best friend, naw you know that too, but some of you might not know that she is the last remaining descendant of the Dragomir clan. Her family and I were in a car accident that fatally killed everyone in it but Lissa. Yes even I died but Lissa brought me back with her elemental magic Spirit –which is a very rare power. Almost unheard of. She has a kind quite, just to prove it I'll tell you what she did that was so kind. She once dated a guy named Aaron two years ago because he liked her, even if she felt nothing like that for him, heck she even lost her v-card to him, which by the way is funny to mention to Sparky. Lissa had platinum blond hair and Jade green eyes. She's slim built like all Moroi out there.

Anyways back to what's going on. Sparky was about to say something about my awesome come back when I walked past him to stand by Lissa's side when he 'accidently' tripped face first in a the mud puddle before him. I looked around to see if anyone saw what happened. Dimitri of course did, he gave me a stern look before shaking his head at my antics. He then walked over to us.

"Guardian Belikov how nice to see you here guarding the grounds, Are you here to protect me from your mental student, or perhaps you're going to help us ponder why God didn't find Rosie Posy a better outfit." Christian said turning to look at me with an evil smirk upon that ugly face of his that was just begging to be punched in. Of course he'd say something like that when Dimitri was standing not even two feet away from me, because he knows I wouldn't dare harm him with my mentor near.

""No he's not; Dimitri is too busy helping God look for your brain" I replied before Dimitri could reply back to Christian's comment.

"Why you little bit-." Christian started to say glaring at me.

"That's enough you two." Lissa said interrupting Christian, she grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him away. "I'll see you later Rose, Guardian Belikov." She said turning to us and then waved at us as she left with a sulking Christian behind her.

"So, ruining my fun I see comrade." I started walking as Dimitri came in step beside me; I looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

"I'm afraid so, you have too much fun with Lord Ozera, you should definitely give him a break, and sometimes I wonder how Princess Vasilisa has put up with you all of these years."

"If I give him a break what am I supposed to do for fun? Dimitri it's Lissa, she prefers to be called Lissa not Vasilisa, sometimes I swear tha-" I never got to finish what I was going to say because I was interrupted and it wasn't from Dimitri, an explosion is what interrupted me. Dimitri and I ran to where the noise came from, we didn't have to run far because the school was in flames.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been quite some time since I last updated this fic but here is the next chapter. The next time this will be updated is when my Blood and Chocolate fic has nine chapters. When that happens I'll have my time in this fic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rose218125: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far and Lissa's outfit as well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Winter: Thank you, and as promised in our PM here is the next chapter with the author note included.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>roseskyangel: I'm glad you love it; here is the long awaited chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tangelo1: I'm glad those paragraphs were helpful best friend. Well thanks for liking the cliffhanger. Random moments are the best. It's Russian. Also my brother was totally upset that you didn't take the shoe's he gave you, he literally sat down eating ice cream and shredded cheese together when you left on Christmas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Echo Uchiha: Thanks.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nicia: Thanks for the critique, I went ahead and fixed the mistakes, if there's any mistakes in here I trust you to let me know. Thanks for calling it a lovely chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>QUEEN-PRUNCE: Aww, thanks, I'm glad I agreed to be your Beta, I will use the idea you gave me in a PM next chapter. I feel the exact same way. I believe yours is there as well, you have a fantastic plot and everything. I even have some suggestions if you want some more ;) You haven't been weighing me down. The only problem I have is a laptop that crashes a lot and it just recently turned a year old. Thank you for the compliment.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, and remember I won't post the next chapter until my Blood and Chocolate fic The Following has nine chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well until next time my peepsreviewers,**

**~ItaSaku1**


End file.
